1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery housing part, with the aid of which battery cells of a motor vehicle battery, such as a traction battery for the purely electric drive of a motor vehicle can be protected against mechanical influences.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 2 749 444 A1 discloses a battery housing for a traction battery of a motor vehicle. The battery housing has upper and lower shells that are manufactured from aluminum and that are screwed together. The floor of the lower shell and the cover of the upper shell are structured three-dimensionally. Furthermore, horizontally outwardly projecting cooling fins are provided.
There is a constant need to provide optimum protection for battery cells of a traction battery against mechanical influences.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved protection of battery cells of a traction battery of a motor vehicle, against high mechanical influences.